Asamblea
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Atrapada en la escuela, con un horrible café como única compañía y una tormenta de los mil demonios fuera, su día tenía todas las fichas para ser una completa mierda, hasta que llegó la compañía menos esperada. Kudo Michiya x Hitomiko Kira.


¡Hola gente de Fanfiction!

Esto me salió luego de una semana entera saliendo tres horas antes por asamblea decente en la escuela. Así que, ya que tenía tiempo libre, y no se me ocurría nada que escribir en otra historia, dedique mi tarde ociosa a escribir esta pequeña historia sobre una pareja con muy poca… em… trascendencia, y que, sinceramente, me encanta.

En este One Shot, el Instituto Alius es una escuela común y corriente. Hitomiko es la directora y Kudo es un profesor (la asignatura la dejo a su elección, para mi es Literatura), nada de aliens ni nada por el estilo.

Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el día que vean a la vaca violeta de Milka flotar frente a su ventana, ese día serán míos.

Espero que les guste.

Kudo y Hitomiko

"Asamblea"

El constante repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo producía un sonido amortiguado que comenzaba a adormecer sus sentidos. Junto a eso, estaba la imagen de las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el vidrio de la ventana, o que colgaban de las ramitas de las copas de los árboles más altos, dibujando pequeñas estrellas que brillaban por la escasa luz que escapaba de la habitación. Aquella estampa la tenía hipnotizada desde hace más de veinte minutos, distrayéndola de sus deberes como directora-profesora del Instituto Alius.

Gruño por lo bajo, maldiciendo su suerte, al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos con pereza y volvía a ponerse sus anteojos de nerd-secretaria sexy, como les llamaba su hermano adoptivo, para seguir colocando notas y corrigiendo errores en los trabajos de sus alumnos. Había tantas marcas rojas en esas hojas, que cualquiera creería que alguien había sufrido una hemorragia frente a ellas.

Eran las diez y media de la noche pasadas, y ella era la única persona en toda la institución. Había llegado cuatro horas antes para una asamblea docente para discutir un posible aumento de sueldos, cosa que, por lo general, hacía que cada profesor o directivo del mundo fuera capaz de atravesar mares y montañas para llegar a su objetivo. Pero esta vez, ante el aviso de tormenta –del cual no se enteró al estar inmersa en trabajos y con la televisión apagada todo el día-, todos decidieron quedarse en casa, con un buen chocolate caliente entre sus manos y viendo el especial de películas de terror, que se había vuelto tan esperado a lo largo de la semana.

"Qué envidia" gruño en su fuero interno. Le hubiera encantado verlo.

Se estremeció cuando un rayo, seguido de un trueno, cortó el cielo encapotado que se veía a través de la ventana. Volvió a estremecerse, en verdad que aquel salón le ponía los pelos de punta. Con documentos y archiveros desordenados por todos lados, y con aquel tubo fluorescente que titilaba constantemente… sin duda, invertiría algo de presupuesto en mejorar la sala de juntas de los profesores.

Oyó un ruido en la ventana, que de seguro era una ramita contra el vidrio. Aunque… siempre había tenido un gran talento para inventar tramas de terror, así que no tardo en imaginarse que un vampiro, ladrón, hombre lobo, o cualquier otra criatura horrible trataba de entrar por la ventana.

Con la velocidad de un relámpago, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, olvidando los trabajos de sus alumnos en aquel saloncito del cuarto piso. Sentía que su cuerpo recibía una descarga de adrenalina cada vez que doblaba en una esquina y una planta la sorprendía entre las sombras.

Entro en la sala de los profesores apresuradamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, jadeando de forma errática. Odiaba que su imaginación siempre le hiciera aquellos juegos estúpidos. Haciéndole creer que ojos malvados la observaban desde las sombras, o que "algo" con cuchillas ensangrentadas en lugar de dedos la acechaba detrás de cada puerta que cruzaba a su paso… desde niña había sido una friki de las películas e historias de terror.

Suspiró de forma cancina, al tiempo que se sacaba sus anteojos y comenzaba a masajear suavemente sus parpados, los cuales parecían pesar media tonelada cada uno. Le importaba un bledo si se le corría el delineador, a fin de cuentas era la única persona en aquel lugar y, por como seguía la lluvia, su situación no cambiaría en toda la noche, y eso era ser optimista, pues de seguro todas las calles y avenidas estarían completamente inundadas.

Estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, desperezándose y dando un gemidito de dicha, su cuello tronó, sorprendiéndola un poco. Dejo sus anteojos sobre la mesa de la sala, junto a su bolso y sus llaves. Acto seguido, se deshizo de su camperón café, quedando solamente con sus jeans azules y su camisa blanca. No es que no tuviera frío, pero aquella porquería que le había regalado Seijiro era, aunque calentita, excesivamente grande e incómoda para el movimiento.

El problema que representaba el frío ya estaba solucionado, la calefacción era lo único realmente bueno en aquella habitación.

Dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, no sin antes sacar el celular y una liga para el cabello de uno de sus bolsillos. Se decepciono ligeramente al ver la pantalla de su móvil. Nadie le había enviado un mensaje, ni siquiera para saber cómo estaba ¡Hasta un mensaje de Hiroto burlándose sería aceptable!

Aunque, ya estaba acostumbrada a destratos como aquel. Todas las personas que la conocían la creían una mujer de hierro: dura, fría e inquebrantable. Alguien capaz de cuidarse y valerse por sí misma, y tenían toda la razón… pero… no por eso tenían que ignorarla todo el tiempo. Era una mujer "de hierro", no un asesino en potencia.

"_**Idioteces"**_ pensó, mientras recogía su verde y sedoso cabello en una coleta alta, dejando libre solamente su flequillo _**"¿Quién los necesita?"**_

Esas cuatro palabras, junto a un buen chocolate caliente y pilas de trabajo, siempre habían sido su mejor compañía y consuelo.

Su estómago gruño fuertemente cuando el espeso y delicioso liquido paso por su mente. No creía tener la suerte de encontrarse los ingredientes necesarios para hacerse una taza de la bebida, pero siempre quedaba la esperanza.

La cocina –o el intento de una- estaba separada de la sala de profesores sólo por una fina pared de madera, cubierta de fichas, horarios y una que otra caricatura o chiste de profesores. Se detuvo a leer uno.

"_**¿Conocen la diferencia entre un grupo de chicos en detención y una manada de chimpancés furiosos?... Cuando la encuentren, me la enseñan".**_

Sonrió de medio lado ante el estúpido chiste y continúo caminando calmadamente. Eso sonaba perfectamente como algo que diría su cuñado, Midorikawa.

Encendió la blanca luz de la cocina cuando entro. No era algo sofisticado, sólo una habitación pequeña con lo básico: cocina, refrigerador, un pequeño lavadero con un grifo, algunos cubiertos, losa y estantes llenos de frascos de café, bizcochos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, caramelos tan masticables como una roca, y polvo, toneladas de él.

Puso agua a hervir en la caldera, mientras se dirigía a la heladera. Se sorprendió al encontrar una caja de leche sin abrir y sin caducar. La recibió gratamente, a fin de cuentas, era lo único que haría medianamente soportable la bebida que iba a prepararse: un café.

Le daba asco el café, le resultaba pesado y empalagoso, pero, ya que estaba muriendo de hambre y no había solidos u otra bebida para ingerir, soportaría el mal trago.

Comenzó a batir lentamente la mezcla de café, azúcar y agua hasta volverla una masa viscosa, espesa y color caqui.

"_**Otra cosa que mejorar en el Instituto Alius: los elementos en la cocina… y tal vez un televisor para ver películas de terror en caso de que algún idiota deseé venir a la escuela en medio del Diluvio Universal para una asamblea general que nunca se hizo"**_- ironizó, frunciendo el ceño.

Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al otro lado de la "pared", seguido de unos pasos y un pesado suspiro masculino. Ella exhaló aire suavemente, antes de acercarse a la "puerta", que no era más que un simple hueco rectangular en la pared. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, aunque su rostro no expreso alteración alguna.

-Buenas noches, señor Kudo- murmuró, aún con la taza en la mano. El hombre le miró con una ceja arqueada, pudo apreciar un brillo de ligera sorpresa en sus negros ojos, pero pronto fue remplazado por uno de diversión.

-A usted, Jefa- respondió con tono burlón, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de aquel lugar. Hitomiko puso los ojos en blanco, pero suspiro de forma suave y entró en la cocina.

-¿Quieres un café?- preguntó amablemente, buscando otra taza y los ingredientes.

-Por favor- oyó la grave voz del moreno, suave y profunda, y un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su columna vertebral. Se maldijo por ello.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de café y azúcar? ¿Con leche?- preguntó, camuflando el nerviosismo presente en su voz con un tono en apariencia indiferente. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya no era una adolecente!

-Tres y cinco, sin leche.

Preparo la asquerosa mezcla nuevamente, sintiéndose mareada por el dulzón y empalagoso aroma. Vertió el agua en ambas tazas –mitad agua, mitad leche caliente para ella- y se dirigió a la sala de profesores, sentándose en el espacio de la mesa junto a la silla de Michiya, tendiéndole su taza de humeante café.

-Gracias, Jefa- murmuró, recibiendo la bebida y dedicándole una mirada burlona mientras se la llevaba a la boca. La de cabellos verdosos puso los ojos en blanco, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Te he dicho medio millón de veces que no me digas "Jefa"- gruño, también llevándose la taza a los labios, rogando que no notara el suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Dirigió su mirada al abrigo negro que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla donde el profesor estaba sentado. Había ingresado con él, pero se lo quito en algún momento en el que ella estaba en la cocina; quedando sólo con aquel suéter color caqui tan ajustado y elegante… tragó disimuladamente saliva y escondió su rubor tras su taza nuevamente-¿Por qué viniste?

-Oh, era una noche realmente hermosa, así que decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad y, ya que estaba por aquí cerca y vi las luces encendidas, me dije "_**¿Por qué no ir a ver quién es la persona tan inteligente que está encerrada en el instituto en tan magnifica jornada?**_"- dijo toda la frase con marcado sarcasmo, mirándola divertido e ignorando las gotas de agua que se escurrían por su rostro desde su cabello.

"_**Gotas suertudas**_"- refunfuñó en su fuero interno.

Suspiro pesadamente, aquella actitud arrogante de Kudo Michiya siempre le había resultado chocante.

-Y a quien encontraste fue a la tan inteligente de tu _**Jefa**_- completó, cerrando sus ojos molesta, con una venita en la frente y un tic en su ceja izquierda.

-_Mhm_- asintió, bebiendo de su café negro. Se quedó en silencio por un segundo, sopesando algo en su fuero interno, para luego suspirar pesadamente antes de agregar:-. Bueno, no. Vine hasta aquí porque me llego un mensaje del profesor Hibiki preguntándome si podía avisarte sobre la tormenta, ya que tú estabas aquí y él que no podía contactarte porque las líneas telefónicas estaban caídas- ¿acaso se estaba imaginando el tenue rubor en los pómulos del profesor?-. Como ves, no pude alertarte antes de que viniera la tormenta y, conociendo lo asustadiza que eres cuando se da la ocasión, vine para asegurarme de que no estabas paranoica, así que… ¡Henos aquí!- termino, como si fuera el remate de un chite realmente bueno.

Hitomiko alzó ambas cejas en una expresión de sorpresa… ¿Kudo Michiya había llegado hasta allí, con una lluvia de los mil demonios sobre él, sólo por qué estaba preocupado por ella? Tan posible como ver a Midorikawa rechazar un helado.

Y, sin embargo, era real.

-Oh…mmm, etto ¿Gracias?- murmuro, nerviosa.

-Por nada- contestó calmadamente, bebiendo otro sorbo de su café.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos diez minutos, en los cuales Hitomiko se mantuvo sumida en sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente el líquido en su taza. Kudo aprovechó para escudriñarla con la mirada disimuladamente, recorriendo con sus oscuros ojos la suave y fina curva de su cuello, sus carnosos labios –rojizos y brillantes por el café-, su pálida piel, que parecía tan suave y tersa a la vista. Su camisa blanca dejaba entrever un sostén negro con decoraciones de encaje blancas. Sus verdes ojos, que ahora eran tapados casi por completo por unas largas y perfectamente curvadas pestañas, siempre le habían dado un aire de misticismo, pero, junto a aquella coleta alta, le daba un toque de inocencia y ternura que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ese peinado me hace recordar a la preparatoria- soltó, sorprendiéndola. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego alejarlos de su rostro, al tiempo que su rubor se intensificaba y una sombra de tristeza se cernía en sus facciones. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por el de cabello violáceo-. Lo llevabas igual.

-No me había percatado- murmuró, llevándose un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oído. Bebió un poco de su café, e hizo una mueca de asco por el sabor.

El hombre sonrió, recordando que a Hitomiko, desde adolescentes, le había desagradado el sabor del café. Volvió a recorrer su persona, reparando en el fuerte rubor en las mejillas de la de cabellos verdes, también recordaba a la perfección eso de la preparatoria.

-Quién diría que aquella tímida y asustadiza muchacha se volvería la fría directora del Instituto Alius- comentó, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. Hitomiko pudo leer la frase real en sus negros ojos:

"_**Quién diría que aquella tímida y asustadiza muchacha se volvería mi jefa".**_

-Fue una sorpresa para más de uno ¿No?- preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada, sus ojos verdes mostraban un brillo de enojo, salvajismo, rabia y… ¿dolor?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasaras de los libros a las carpetas? ¿O qué cambiaras tus anteojos de aumento de culo de vaso por los de secretaria sexy?- preguntó, burlándose de ella, como llevaba haciendo desde que llego allí.

-No, eso no- le gruño, más que hablarle. El rubor se había ido de sus mejillas, pero el brillo de rabia parecía haberse incrementado el doble-. El hecho de que pueda mirarlos a la cara e, incluso, por sobre el hombro.

Esta vez fue Michiya el que la miro con ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego reducirlos al tamaño de dos oscuras y maquiavélicas rendijas y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa con las mismas características. Eso le dio mala espina a la de cabellos verdes.

-¿Quién lo diría? Hitomi es una mujer vengativa- comentó, inclinándose en la mesa y sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella-. _Mmm,_ oscuramente sexy…

Kira apartó la mirada rápidamente, encontrándosecon el paraguas negro de Michiya. No parecía haberle servido de mucho, pues el abrigo en el respaldo de su silla y su cabello estaban completamente empapados.

-No me digas así- dijo firmemente, antes de darle un rápido sorbo al café-. Esa "Hitomi" se fue hace años.

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación, únicamente interrumpido por el sonido amortiguado de la lluvia. Ambos adultos estaban perdidos en recuerdos de un pasado lejano, para ser precisos, en los días de su adolescencia, que transcurrió en los pasillos de aquella misma escuela.

En esos tiempos, la fría y segura Hitomiko Kira no era más que una chiquilla que vivía entre hojas de libros de romance, fantasía y ciencias. No salía a ningún tipo de fiestas y no tenía más amigos que unos pocos niños del orfanato Sun Garden, al cual su padre daba una donación anual de juguetes y ropa nueva, además de una suma monetaria que igualaba el número de la población en China. Tenía ligeras sospechas de que muchas de esas amistades eran más por interés que por otra cosa.

Además de eso, lo único por lo que la conocían en su escuela era por ser el principal objetivo de las burlas de todos los alumnos de ésta. Llorar en los rincones y aparecer con el labio partido o moretones era algo más que común en su día. Su padre sólo recibía la información de que era muy torpe en Educación Física.

Por el contrario, Michiya Kudo era el semental playboy más codiciado en toda la ciudad. Amado por las mujeres -incluyendo a Hitomiko- y envidiado por los hombres. Con una vida nocturna más movida que un terremoto y siendo el capitán del equipo de karate de la ciudad, sin duda, se había ganado el título del chico más popular de la escuela.

Otro título que se había ganado trabajando arduamente, era el de principal agresor psicológico de Hitomiko Kira, o Hitomi como él solía decirle, recordándole que "no era atractiva". Solía gritárselo cada vez que la de cabellos verdes trataba de conversar con algún chico (1).

-Lo siento- la grave voz del hombre le sorprendió tanto que la obligo a dar una exclamación.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, no dándole crédito a sus oídos. Su expresión de sorpresa hizo que la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche hiciera presencia en el rostro del de cabello purpúreo.

-Lo siento- repitió, con una voz grave y suave a la vez, que la hizo estremecer violentamente-. En secundaria, siempre me dedique a hacerte la vida imposible. Lanzaba tus libros al suelo, me burlaba de tus notas perfectas, le susurraba insultos para ti a todo el mundo e, incluso, hice correr el rumor de que te gustaban las chicas por el instituto- esto último lo murmuro avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con una mueca culpable en el rostro.

Hitomiko le miro con un tic en el ojo y una gotita cayendo por su sien. Su mano cosquillaba por la necesidad de darle la bofetada de su vida.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- exclamó, mandando a la mierda toda frialdad o diplomacia con la que podría haber tratado la situación.

Una sonrisa sibilina se extendió por sus labios por un segundo, antes de que su expresión se volviera completamente seria.

-Porque no quería que otros hombres se te acercaran- su voz era oscura y maquiavélica, al igual que su mirada. La de cabellos verdes se sonrojo fuertemente y alejó la vista, avergonzada, cosa que provoco un ligero sentimiento de satisfacción en el profesor -. La forma en que la pequeña Hitomi apartaba la vista, se ruborizaba y se mordía el labio (_**justo como lo estás haciendo ahora**_) me volvía loco- Hitomiko casi se atraganta con el café en su boca, pero logro hacerlo pasar por su garganta de alguna forma. Él continuó, mal disimulando la diversión en su rostro-. Tu cuerpo me distraía todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando usabas el uniforme de Educación Física. Me pasaba días enteros espiándote cuando te ibas a sentar bajo árbol de cerezo que hay detrás de la escuela, siempre con un libro entre manos… todo lo que hacías me tenía absorto. Hitomi, aunque no se diera cuenta, era hermosísima, y no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no me decías esto en vez de maltratarme y poner a todos en el instituto en mi contra?- preguntó, ruborizada. Sentía que el rencor le inundaba por dentro, pero también sentía un sentimiento cálido, que hacía que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago -como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada-, al saber que el hombre que la había traído loca tras de él toda su vida, a pesar de ser algo sínico, no le era del todo indiferente.

-En aquella época, e incluso ahora, era muy orgulloso y engreído- se excusó, acabando su café de un sorbo-. Trate de convencerme a mí mismo de que sólo sentía lástima y curiosidad por ti, y que el atractivo que despertabas en mí era el mismo que cualquier otra mujer. A fin de cuentas, era un joven muy mujeriego- la directora del Alius se encogió en su lugar al verle ponerse en pie. Su sonrojo se intensifico notablemente cuando Kudo colocó ambas manos a cada lado de sus caderas, sobre la mesa, con su penetrante mirada fija en los verdes ojos de la mujer -. Luché contra tus encantos todo un año. El resto de mi vida me la pase obsesionado contigo. Molestándote para poder ocupar en tu mente, el mismo lugar que los libros o tus notas…- bien, ahora el sonrojo en sus pómulos era perfectamente notable-. Lamento no haber sido más inteligente y haberte "encarado" como lo hacen todos los hombres… supongo que era un poco inseguro en el fondo.

Hitomiko alejó la vista con un fuerte sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisita.

-¿Sabes? Tenía un calendario con los días en que me molestabas marcados- comentó, extrañando al hombre que tenía enfrente. ¿Por qué no confesarlo ahora? Ni que fuera a reírse de ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

-Porque eran los días en que me mirabas- pensó, clavando su mirada en la taza de café que había entre sus manos. La dejo en la mesa, un poco alejada de ella, al sentir que sus manos comenzaban a temblar nerviosamente.

Ahora, los dos compartían un fuerte sonrojo.

El mayor se inclinó sobre ella, manteniendo su rostro a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Dices que Hitomi desapareció hace años- murmuró sensualmente, acercándose a la de ojos verdes, sonriendo divertido al sentir las manos de ella sobre sus hombros, tratando de alejarlo-. Pero, al ver este precioso sonrojo en tus mejillas, o los nervios en tu mirada, veo a la misma chica tierna, patosa y asustadiza que fuiste en la adolescencia… y te aseguro que por mi mente están pasando los mismos pensamientos pecaminosos que en aquella época.

Hitomiko se sorprendió al sentir como las grandes manos de Michiya la tomaban por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Tragó saliva y alejó la vista al sentir como el mayor, con una de las suyas, le separaba las piernas con delicadeza y se colocaba entre ellas hábilmente. Se aproximó tanto que ambos pechos entraron en contacto. Tenía aquella sonrisa de cazador al acecho y su mirada fija en cada porción del cuerpo de la mujer.

-A-Aléjate, por favor- pidió con la voz entrecortada, nerviosa, empujándolo por el pecho. No quería reconocerlo, pero el cuerpo de Kudo Michiya era todo un sueño. Su pecho era duro como una roca, incluso a través de aquel grueso suéter de "profesor- sex-symbol-de-universidad". Sus brazos parecían dos vigas de acero alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios eran gruesos y se apreciaban ásperos y sensuales, como debían ser los de un macho cabrío –N/A: Lo lamento ukes-. Su cabello ya estaba seco casi por completo, desordenando y dándole un aire de salvajismo que haría a cualquier mujer fantasear con bailar un tango en la cama con él… o en una mesa.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Se estremeció al sentir como una de las manos del moreno subía por su cuerpo, deslizándola de forma lenta y tortuosa por su vientre y sus pechos, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual acaricio suavemente, causando que un hormigueo desconocido, pero muy placentero, recorriera todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Soltó un jadeo de excitación y su blanquecina piel se erizó.

-Siempre me imagine que eras muy sensible- comentó, llevando sus labios a su fino cuello, hablando contra su piel-, pero nunca pensé que serias tan suave- respiró hondo, absorbiendo su aroma a rosas y durazno. La de cabello verde cerró los ojos y exhaló suavemente-, o que olieras tan bien.

Hitomiko se sonrojo fuertemente al oír las palabras del profesor, y no pudo retener un suspiro de placer al sentir como la cálida lengua de Michiya se deslizaba lentamente por la unión de su cuello y hombro. Beso suavemente aquella sensible zona, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su piel y de los suspiros acalorados que daba su jefa. Mordió la deliciosa curva suavemente, recibiendo un gritito de sorpresa y placer de la de cabellos verdosos. Rió de forma lasciva, para luego deslizar la lengua por el lugar afectado, sintiendo como un estremecimiento recorría a la mujer, que se aferró a la tela del suéter de Kudo, abrazándole con brazos temblorosos.

Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Hitomiko, sintiendo como un frío desolador se aferraba a su pecho. En verdad que aquella mujer lo llenaba de un calor y deseo que nunca había sentido por nadie antes. Su cuerpo siempre había sido toda una invitación al pecado: voluptuoso, sedosa piel, curvas perfectas y, cuando usaba el short de Educación Física, podías apreciar un par de las piernas más sensuales de todo el mundo.

Alzó la vista, clavándola en los carnosos y rojizos labios de la de ojos verdes, tan sensuales y, adivinaba, de exquisito sabor. Notó que Hitomiko deslizaba lentamente su lengua por sus labios, dejándolos húmedos y brillantes. Esa acción extrañó a Kudo. Fijó su mirada en la de ella, disimulando su sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de orbes jade con un brillo oscuro, juguetón y… ¿Deseoso?

¿Acaso la pequeña Hitomi lo estaba seduciendo?

Pues si eso quería, logró su objetivo con creces cuando inclinó su rostro hacía él, mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior. Llevó una de sus finas manos al masculino mentón de Michiya, acariciando suavemente la piel de su rostro, causando que su respiración se acelerara casi imperceptiblemente.

Dio un gutural gruñido y se abalanzo sobre ella, recostándola de forma algo brusca sobre la mesa y devorando sus labios con voracidad, haciendo que un fuerte estremecimiento recorriera la columna de la mujer.

Sus ásperos labios se movían con violencia sobre los de ella, que eran suaves y tenían un delicioso sabor a café con leche. Hitomiko llevo sus manos al cabello de Kudo, enredando sus finos dedos en las purpureas y algo húmedas hebras.

Él deslizo su lengua lentamente por el labio inferior de la de ojos verdes, a lo que ésta se estremeció suavemente, aunque entreabrió sus labios, acogiendo la cálida y juguetona lengua del moreno, enredándola con la de ella, batallando por el control del beso. Gimió suavemente cuando Michiya gano, debía de admitir que no le extrañaba, su experiencia en besos era tan vasta como su popularidad en la secundaria. Curvó levemente su espalda, apegando sus cuerpos aún más.

Kudo se sorprendió al sentir como se frotaba sensualmente contra su torso. Sin duda, Hitomiko quería despertar a la bestia en su interior, y, sinceramente, iba por el camino correcto.

Se separó abruptamente de su cuerpo, provocando que la de cabello verde diera un suave –e inconsciente- gemido de protesta y le dedicara una mirada de odio, a lo que él le dio una sonrisa entre divertida y lujuriosa.

-Quién diría que la tímida Hitomi se volvería una mujer tan oscura y sexy- comentó, burlón, acariciando suavemente la curva de su cintura-. Siempre supe que, detrás de esos aires de directora fría e indiferente, había una mujer caliente y llena de pasión.

-Cállate y bésame- gruño, sonrojada, y jalando del cuello del suéter caqui del profesor.

Él rió suavemente y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un rápido beso, antes de bajar por su cuello, dando suaves mordidas, haciendo que un sensual y femenino gemido de placer escapara de sus labios. Volvió a separarse de ella, deleitándose con su suave sonrojo, la forma en que sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el deseo, y el rítmico movimiento de su pecho al subir y bajar con su agitada respiración.

-¿Sabes? No parece que vaya a parar de llover pronto, y, aunque lo haga, las calles están inundadas hasta el tope, así que no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana… si tenemos suerte- comentó ella con voz suave y juguetona, apoyándose en sus brazos y alzándose hasta llegar al oído del moreno. Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de éste, antes de agregar:- ¿Qué podríamos hacer para entretenernos todo ese tiempo?- seguido de eso, dio algo parecido a un maullidito seductor en el oído de Kudo.

Éste dio un suave gruñido y le robo un beso a la mujer, que fue breve, pero algo violento. Luego fue bajando por su cuello con suaves mordidas, hasta llegar al primer botón de su camisa blanca, sobre el cual aplico una fuerte presión con los dientes, despedazándolo con ellos con, al igual que con el segundo y el tercero, dejando a la vista el nacimiento de sus pechos y sorprendiendo a la de ojos jade.

-Conozco un juego muy divertido- comentó, manteniendo su oscura mirada en el rostro de ella. Deslizó su lengua por el valle de sus pechos, provocando que Hitomiko echará su cabeza hacía atrás y diera un suave y sensual suspiro, al tiempo que su rubor se intensificaba notablemente. Michiya sonrió, orgulloso, y dio un beso en la suave piel de uno de sus pechos, antes de agregar con voz ronca y sensual:- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Como única respuesta, Hitomiko volvió a dar un pequeño maullidito, antes de soltar una risita juguetona y rodear las caderas del moreno con sus largas y sensuales piernas.

"_**Tendré que convocar más asambleas a lo largo del año"**_ pensó Hitomiko, ronroneando de placer por las atenciones que el profesor estaba dando en sus pechos.

1: Cuando Kudo le llamaba Hitomi (que, tengo entendido, es "Belleza") lo decía con sarcasmo y con toda la intención de hacerle sentir fea e insignificante.

Bueno, si a alguien le pareció… aceptable esta historia, pueden dejar algún review, no les cuesta nada XD

_**Besos y Abrazos…**_

_**Mangetsu Youkai.**_


End file.
